CharlieClan Challenges
by Lilacfrost of Tecnoclan
Summary: My Challenges for CharlieClan
1. Mock my Fears

**Instructions: After a cat's loved one drowns, he/she has a deep phobia for water. All the clan tease him/her for this, making him/her all the more angry. How will he/she get his/her revenge?**

* * *

"Minnowstreak!" Called out Stormbreeze "Minnowstreak! Save me!"

Minnowstreak watched in horror as the river practically clawed at his mate. The strong waves were like paws, pulling her under.

And then she was gone...

The love of his life, gone.

The crashing of the waves sounded like they where mocking his pain.

The rock were Stormbreeze had fallen was covered with her blood.

The river was laughing at him.

The world was laughing at him.

(Line break)

Minnowstreak woke up, screaming.

It had been nightmare after nightmare since Stormbreeze had died.

Every morning, he woke up in fear from his nightmares. The nightmares about the monstrous river. He woke up, screaming.

At first Minnowstreak's clanmates had comforted him. Now he was pretty sure everyone thought he was annoying and pathetic.

* * *

Minnowstreak walked over to the fresh-kill pile, and picked out a mouse. He then walked over to a tree that had just enough leaves to give a little shade.

Since it was still early, and not many cats were up, Minnowstreak curled up to take a quick nap.

* * *

 _Drops of water began coming down on him._

 _The drops slowly turned into pouring down rain._

 _The rain kept getting heavier and heavier, until it wasn't rain._

 _He was at the bottom of a river. Minnowstreak started to float up towards the surface._

 _As soon as he tasted the fresh air, the current swept him down, the waves pulled him further. The they pulled him back under the water._

* * *

Minnowstreak leapt up.

"It's the waves!" He started to yell in panic while running around in circles "They're going to drown us all!"

Minnowstreak began to realize he was not underwater. He wasn't drowning. He was in camp.

He looked up to see one of the apprentices had been shaking the tree branches so the dew would fall on him.

His clanmates started laughing

"Scared of a few dew drops?" one asked, from his spot on the tree branch.

"Aww," another started jumping down from the tree "The fish is scared of where he belongs."

Even apprentices were making fun of him.

All the cats laughed even harder at this.

His friends were laughing at him.

His home was laughing at him.

The world was laughing at him.

Minnowstreak's vision began to darken. He heard his clanmates laughing turn to cries.

* * *

Minnowstreak opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

Blood flowed on the ground in every direction.

The stench of death hung over the camp.

Minnowstreak felt something wet underneath his paws.

He looked down to see his paws were covered with the blood of his clanmates.

A breeze was blowing in the camp. The breeze almost sounded like it was laughing.

The world was laughing at his pain.

The world was mocking his fears.


	2. Just an Ordinary Day of a Mary-sue

**Instructions: Write about a Mary-sue or Gary-stu about one day of their life.**

* * *

Petalwhisker got up early. Super early in fact. Earlier than any of her clanmates.

She walked outside her den, and shook out her long silver fur, so that the sun caught it. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Petalwhisker was very pretty, and all the toms in the clan fell madly in love with her. Even all the toms in other clans loved her.

How could they not love her? She was kind, thoughtful, courageous, pretty, an excellent hunter, the best fighter, and not to mention, totally modest about all her traits.

Petalwhisker decided to go hunting for the clan.

Petalwhisker hopped around in the meadow and caught ten rabbits because she was perfect. She caught twenty mice, and even though that was more than enough prey the feed her clan, she continued to catch more, to further prove she was the best at everything.

Suddenly, with her super-powered hearing, Petalwhisker heard an upcoming patrol from a rival clan!

Petalwhisker ran fast as lightning (Literally because she was really fast) back to camp to warn everyone.

But when she got there, she was to late. The rival clan was attacking!

"Why are you doing this!" cried Petalwhisker

"Because this story is boring and we want something interesting to happen," said the rival clans evil leader, Evilstar "We also need the plot to progress, and we don't like you for some reason."

Luckily, Petalwhisker was a good fighter. She killed all the rival clan cats.

"Wow Petalwhisker!" said the leader "You saved us! Even though I should ban you for breaking the Warrior Code and killing unnecessarily, I will name you deputy since the last one was conveniently killed in battle."

"I am sad that the former deputy that isn't important enough to have a name is dead, but I will gladly take the burden of being deputy," said Petalwhisker "Though if we're being honest, I'll probably be perfect at being deputy, because I'm perfect at every thing. Now it is time for you to die for the sake of me being leader."

"Well it just so happens that I have a very deadly case of greencough, and am on my last life," said the leader, who conveniently died at that moment.

Petalwhisker went to Moonstone and got lives for perfection, beauty, strength, speed, love, bravery, wisdom, caring, and overall mary-sueness.

She went back to her camp, choose a tom out of her many admirers to be her mate, and had lots of little Mary-Sue kits, who were as perfect as she was.

She died, got reborn, became leader again, and became immortal.

The End.

* * *

"And that kits, is the most unrealistic story I can think of," the elder said, as she finished her story

"Wow," said one of the kits "Petalwhisker's life sounds perfect!"

"A little to perfect..." said the other kit "Why is that?"

"Because that is the way of the Mary-Sues," said the elder


End file.
